


[原创]密室逃脱

by charica



Series: 《另一个世界》 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charica/pseuds/charica
Summary: 全程单人道具play，无攻，表面冷酷精英实则浪到飞起受。顺序预警：各式道具若干，药物，触手，电击，dirty talk。解谜恶俗且无聊。用词粗鲁，言之无物，纯爽变态文学。





	[原创]密室逃脱

　　1  
　　“我签好了。”男人搁下笔，似乎颇有些疲惫地揉了揉额角。工作人员确认了一下免责合同，把面值昂贵的发票和银行卡还给他。  
　　“再向您确认一下，‘律师’先生。”工作人员按照合同上的称呼说道，“本公司对此密室逃脱游戏拥有设计和运营权限，游戏期间我们将暂时保管您的私人物品，同时谢绝拍照、测评性质的体验，致力带给您最刺激的放松体验。本次项目包含游戏及前后两次洗浴放松，时间从今日十八点起，至次日十八点止，每个房间均有可随时触碰到的紧急呼叫和营养剂传呼按钮，如您有任何不适，请一定不要勉强，除此之外，这将是一大段私密的放松时刻，没有人能联系到您，请务必确定没有突发紧急事务。”  
　　男人点点头。他有点烦躁地捻着发票的页脚。  
　　“最后，在服务类型上，您确定勾选男性、双性恋、有过近期经验、接受两向开发、接受药物刺激和电刺激、额外的酒精和软兴奋剂购买，额外的人声对话购买，大型密室，以及尝试公司的秘密回馈服务，这些都没有问题，您就可以随我们进入准备了。”  
　　2  
　　“律师先生”走进了游戏前热身的小浴室。按摩浴缸里已经放满了蒸腾的热水，他慢条斯理地脱下昂贵严谨的西装外套，松了领带，摘下眼镜，解开衬衫袖扣和低奢的腕表。所有这些衣饰被他一丝不苟地叠平，放进干燥的柜子里。  
　　做完这一切，他赤身裸体地拉开抽屉，从里面琳琅满目的一套性爱器械里挑了挑，选出一根哑黑色的中号按摩棒和一个内螺纹避孕套，那玩具不算长也不算粗，反而像是空心一样很轻，头部有一些海葵触须状的短凸起，可以给予温柔酥麻的刺激。律师先生一向偏好这种清淡的开始。  
　　他赤着脚踏进浴缸里。这种浴缸中部有一段高低不平的设计，人躺进去必须岔开腿，高出水面的平台上摆着色彩艳丽的酒和糖果，包装纸上写着“果味软兴奋剂制品”。他随便地抓了两颗，剥掉糖纸，用指尖夹住，缓缓地送进体内。水里很快弥漫开馥郁的蜜桃甜味，黏甜的糖汁把腹内烧得温热。他撑开穴口，慢慢地把按摩棒插进软嫩的肠肉中，然后用牙齿撕开安全套的包装，套在自己半硬的性器上。做完这一切，他打开浴缸的按摩功能和按摩棒的震动，缓缓地把自己沉入水中，闭着眼睛有一搭没一搭地给自己手淫。  
　　水流开始活络地移动起来，痒痒地舔舐着他白皙的脚趾。几鼓暖流时不时打入腰窝和大腿根部，或急或缓的水速仿佛缱绻的唇舌，拨弄着胸口上两点红缨。律师先生舒服且傲慢地呜了一声，手上的动作稍微快了快。他能感觉到有热流盘旋在他手指间，想要直接代替他疼爱勃起的性器，但他的骄傲和优雅让他无视了这些小打小闹，他仍在有条不紊地取悦自己的欲望。  
　　直到后穴中恰到好处的震动突然停下，男人才疲倦地睁开眼睛，有点不耐烦地坐起来，伸手想把这个不工作的软蛋拔出来。可就在他手指触到柄部的一瞬间，一股暖热的水流突然猛地喷射进软糯的肠道，把他打得一个颤，差点滑倒。他伸出另一只手抓住浴缸的边沿来稳住身体，可这时脆弱的性器失去了保护，无数道水流同时蹂躏上可怜的器官。  
　　律师先生惊喘起来，他下意识地松了手，想要蜷缩起来躲避那些无孔不入的水妖精，但是下一股热水准确地浇上前列腺，熨帖得肠肉淫荡地绞成一团，腹内响起软腻的水声。他跌倒了，性器和会阴正好顶到了腿间的出水口，一波又准又狠的刺激舔上敏感的冠状沟，男人只来得及无力地蹬动一下，意识到自己好像快要被一只浴缸玩射了——  
　　但是没有，在最后关头，浴缸里销魂的水流突然一齐平静得无影无踪，只留下双腿大张的男人，隐忍而茫然地急促喘息。  
　　工作人员的声音通过广播响起：“游戏前洗浴放松已经结束。请您稍作休息，打开下一扇门开始游戏。接下来的情节会给您更加极致的体验，温馨提示，接下来的解密中请您控制射精的次数，以免影响身体健康。”  
　　男人缓了一缓，才从浴缸里爬出来。他两腿有点打颤，撑着墙给自己弄了两下，身体却食髓知味地快乐不起来。他只得把安全套摘了，拔掉穴里插着的按摩棒，温水失禁一般淌了满腿。他用架子上的大毛巾弄干自己，心里对游戏控制时机的能力不屑一顾。顾客才是上帝，顾客不爽，一切服务就没有意义。  
　　他稍稍喝了一口酒润润嗓子，眯着眼睛回味了一下，唔……倒也不能说不爽……  
　　“嘁。”男人摇了摇头，赤身裸体地打开了下一扇门。  
　　游戏开始了。  
　　3  
　　这是一个装修非常简单的房间。可以说是什么都没有。地面是厚厚的绒地毯，没有床，任何地方都是战场。房间里唯一的陈设是墙边的一张木桌，有三个并排的抽屉。  
　　这时他身后的门突然响了两下，随着这模拟的敲门声，一个女孩的声音在房间里响起。“律师先生，”她用实习生特有的怯生生的语气说，“接下来开会的资料，非常对不起，但是我真的找不到……”  
　　回应剧情显然很傻，律师先生侧过头，开始打量那只桌子。他敢肯定这是某种道具，可是外壳却颇有些禁欲的气质，这让他感到隐秘的愉悦。实习生继续说，“拜托您找到文件，然后到会议室来好吗？新办公室的结构有点复杂，请您小心不要绊倒了……我先走了。”  
　　对话布置了任务和提示，律师先生也找到了他想要的东西。三只抽屉只有一只能够直接打开，里面摆着一根覃头很粗的透明硅胶按摩棒。但由于是透明的，能够看到隐隐约约的一层一层两种不同材料薄薄的浇筑。能看到中心融着一把钥匙。它的下面压着一张使用说明，上面写着：  
　　“新材料新体验，会被您融化的成人棒棒糖！特别推出姜汁&薄荷口味，冰火两重天，美味又健康！”  
　　另外两个抽屉上，一个安装着两只半透明塑胶乳吸，另一个开了两个圆圆的洞口。他拿按摩棒比划了一下，发现插不进去，这个洞应该是留给他自己的。  
　　房间的另一边有一扇门，门牌上写着会议室，下面有三个匙孔。这意味着，他要从三个抽屉里得到三把钥匙，非常没有新意的解密玩法。  
　　律师先生轻蔑地嗤了一声。他优雅地双膝跪下，把那根棒棒糖立在地毯上。然后轻轻摇动着屁股，将它一口一口吞到根部。只露出刺激会阴的底座。这一层糖衣是薄荷，肠道里传来凉嗖嗖的冰爽感。显得过于巨大的覃头破开软烂的肠肉，把软塌塌的直肠顶成薄薄一层充血的膜。  
　　确保已经完整的吃下去，他优雅从容地迈开双膝，膝行到第一个抽屉面前。桌子有点低，他稍稍分开腿塌下腰，露出软红的肉穴，来保证两个微凸的乳尖能被完美地照顾到。  
　　他稍稍往前挺胸，乳吸立刻严丝合缝地吸住整个乳晕。敏感的乳头立刻硬了起来，被玩具咬紧了，微微拉成锥形。“嗯……唔……”律师先生轻轻摆动着腰，随着乳吸的力度前前后后地刺激自己，他腾出一只手，把性器压在地毯上，软毛刷弄着流泪的铃口，带来酥软的妩媚的瘙痒。这个时候，他倒也没有忘乎所以地发骚，这种游戏实在有点无聊，乳吸和按摩棒，远没有介绍得那么神乎其神——起码到目前为止，体验感只能算是平平无奇，几乎有点消费欺诈。  
　　他很快有些厌了，想要脱离掉婴儿嘴巴一样温吞的乳吸，用畅快的姿势愉悦地爽一发。他的自负让他傲慢又叛逆，他伸手抚上自己的胸口，想要将乳尖扯出来，哪怕体验一下唯一的那点痛感。然而变故就在这时发生了，乳尖突然传来一阵酥麻的刺痛，两根细探针准确无误地刺进乳孔，还未等他反应过来，一股温热的药液就注入了男人干瘪不发育的乳腺。他发出一声又痛又爽的惊呼，本能地挺起胸膛，可这时两只乳吸却突然啵地一声，从他的乳尖上脱落下来，满涨的药液被关在闭合的乳孔里。同时，第一个抽屉松动了一下，一柄钥匙掉落在桌下。  
　　这是赏赐你淫荡的肉体——他的脑子里突然划过一个念头，傲慢得让他浑身战栗。  
　　他跌倒在软毯上，性器和乳突一齐擦过地毯的软毛。这几乎让他浪得控制不住自己，后穴里的薄荷糖衣融化成黏腻的淫水，火辣的姜汁灌进软烂的嫩肉里，整个肺腑都燃起辛辣的欲火。他狼狈地匍匐着扭动着，地毯仿佛变成了无解的撩拨和搔弄，在性器和乳尖上划过噼里啪啦的电流。他颤抖着揉弄两片微微鼓胀的胸部，他之前不是没有尝试过胸乳开发，也明白该如何处理酸软的涨乳。他轻轻掐碾艳红色的乳头，用指甲抠弄微张的乳孔，急切地夹紧腿，迷乱地小声呻吟，想要让渗出的水迹畅快地喷涌出来。  
　　却在他目眩神迷沉溺之时，门又被敲响了，剧情录音播放了一个中年男人的声音。“律师啊，”那声音中气十足地说，“怎么了哇，还没好？”  
　　男人猛地僵住了，那一瞬间他甚至忘记这是一场减压游戏，后穴哆哆嗦嗦地绞紧了棒棒糖，又被喂进了一口粘稠火辣的姜汁，熨得他呜咽了一声，肠中蠕蠕绞缠。  
　　那个声音好像得到了回应，恰到好处地继续说，“哦，那你快点弄完哇，赶紧过来的。”不知是不是心理作用，那句催促，颇有些意味深长。  
　　律师先生久久揉挤胸部，却得不到满足，他挣扎着站起来，抓住桌沿，红涨的性器顶在第二个抽屉的洞口处。他像是突然意识到了什么，试探性地挺了挺腰，把性器插进那洞口里。里面松松软软的，也没什么销魂，等到他腹下稀疏的耻毛蹭到木板上，忽然听到咔的一声，桌板弹起来向一侧滑开，露出里面的结构。  
　　那是一个透明塑胶的空腔，他坚硬的性器在里面勃起出不短的长度。除此之外侧面还放了一只鼓鼓的软皮小囊，囊嘴处安装了新拆封的医用导尿管。除此之外还有一份文件和一张提示的卡片。  
　　“恭喜您找到文件，”卡片上写着，“但是您还需要出去的最后一柄钥匙，当然，我们无意卖关子，它就在那里，”律师先生侧过头，看到另一个洞口对应的空腔尽头连接着一个小杯子，一把钥匙静静地躺在杯底，他伸手去拿，却发现手指够不到，“您一定预料到，游戏不会太过简单，所以我们准备了可以让钥匙浮起来的液体，那么如何将它们倒进杯子呢？我们想您一定已经有了答案，请愉快地挑战吧。  
　　“另，我们在里面加了一些有趣的小东西，希望你能体会到它们的快乐。  
　　“——您喜欢开玩笑的同事们，敬。”  
　　没别的选择了，律师先生冷着脸抓起导管，缓缓地旋转着插入自己硬着的性器。他讨厌被摆布和强迫，手上做这一套却蛮熟练。尿道扩张不能算是太过困难，但是快感也不算太强，他经历过很长一段时间的尿道灌注，有一段时间公寓里全是软栓兴奋剂的一次性包装，以致于这种程度显然不被他的傲慢放在眼里。他稳稳地突破了尿口括约肌，把那根长管通进膀胱里，然后调整了一下，握住软囊，将里面的液体挤入弹跳的阴茎里。  
　　灌洗膀胱实在不太让人愉快，但是这一罐液体里显然有些略微明显的颗粒物，它们摩擦着按摩尿管的感觉非常鲜明也非常冰冷，让男人不自觉地打了个寒颤。他感觉自己像个盛满欲望的容器，被喂饱，然后发泄。他跌跌撞撞地扯下液囊，导尿管却取不出来，退出来的时候棒棒糖猝不及防碾在前列腺上，腹内涌起一股鲜明的尿意。糖衣不知何时又融化到了薄荷口味，整个肠穴冰冷得瑟瑟发抖，仿佛抬腿带起的那点风就能直接把他吹高潮了，大腿上淌满了凉嗖嗖的蜜液。  
　　他咬牙走了两步，突然两腿一软，腹内的软胶珠被温暖了，竟然细微地震动起来。那种酥软磨人的快感让他浑身颤抖，乳尖也尤为胀痛，肉穴哭泣着吮吸火辣辣的棒棒糖夹心，他快要爽得放弃尊严，跪倒在地上下贱地哭求解放了，但是这是密室，没人能纾解他，没人能把刺激给进他瘫软的肉体，从欲海中粗暴地救赎他。他只能自慰、自救，为自己落下意乱情迷的眼泪。  
　　等他再度恢复意识的时候，他已经瘫软地趴在桌子上，无意识地挺腰在那个洞口里抽插。艳红的乳珠磨在木质桌面上，被手指不知轻重地掐弄，溢出几滴黏腻的乳液。他毫无章法地、像对待一头母牛一样掐捏着自己的乳头，一边淫荡地摆动着屁股，绞紧已经腌渍得软烂的蜜穴，一边在阴茎中酥爽的震动感中糯着嗓子求饶。  
　　“咿啊……啊……好涨……我不行了——我要死了——谁来救救我……”他在汁水充沛的自慰中不由自主地放声呻吟，“我好想要、我是个婊子——哦、哦、宝贝——好棒！天啊……我太喜欢了、要浪上天了……请让我射，求求您——饶了我吧、饶了我……咿？！什——啊啊啊啊啊！嗯…呜呜……”长期的使用中棒棒糖的头部仍在不断地涨大，随着他妖冶的摆臀深吞而突然爆开，一大股薄荷姜汁猛地灌满了肉道，被中出的心理性快感让他本能地挺起腰，两个乳孔一齐喷出甜腥的药汁，下体抖了抖，猛地从尿管泄出一道混杂着人工液体和跳珠的尿液。这种失禁高潮来得反而比正常的生理射精更让人久久沉浸，他高声呻吟着，狂乱地射尿和喷乳，随后失魂落魄地瘫倒在地上，才意识到后方也高潮了，肠穴被操得直外翻，吐出一股一股可怜兮兮的淫水。从他泛滥的大腿内侧掉下一柄钥匙，就像嫖客将支票塞进妓女松弛的阴道，而他伸手握住它，这是他的骄傲卖身换来的门票。  
　　他在高潮中诱惑又放纵地舒展肢体，缓慢地抚过全身，然后爬起来按下墙上的清理呼叫纽。很快一根阴茎状的水龙头从隐藏玄关中升起，他抬腿骑上去，一边接受浣肠清洗，一边缓缓按压着膀胱，排净剩余的黏液和震珠。游戏已经开始了很久，他已经经历了如此满足的高潮和失禁，却甚至还没有射。这让他更加地欲求不满和食髓知味，他想他完全有精力体验下一关的极致放松了。  
　　律师先生把肠道中浑浊的清洗液排干净，尿管也乖乖地抽出来，尿道和肠穴显出贪吃的粉红色黏膜。他把肉体换来的几把钥匙插进锁孔里，拿了那本文件，打开了会议室的门。  
　　4  
　　这个房间比上一个大了两倍不止。长桌上铺着厚厚的桌布，两边摆了二十几把椅子。桌子上放着一张线索纸条，他拿起来看，上面只有一句话：  
　　“报答同事一直以来的暗中帮助。”  
　　这时，录音广播又响了，之前那个敲门的男声说：“律师来了，坐，你之前说的那个文件哇，给我们讲一下。”  
　　有一把椅子从卡槽里滑开了一点，他走过去，赫然发现椅子上立着一根狰狞雄伟的螺纹状按摩器。“快坐，”录音平板地招呼他说，“我们赶紧开始哇。”  
　　于是他走过去，分开两条白皙匀称的大腿，轻轻痉挛着往下坐。一圈一圈的螺纹交替碾过酸软的前列腺，唤起某些不被满足的快乐。终于，他的屁股落在椅面上，舒展地伸直两条腿，缓缓地在桌布下阖上。  
　　这根玩具除了巨大，算不上太爽，但是精明的律师先生已经看透了这种欲扬先抑的小把戏，他诱惑的前后摆腰，有节奏地骑了起来。  
　　但是那道具却并不活跃，可能是触发条件还没有达到，男人凤目微阖，伸手抓过上一个房间拿来的文件。  
　　他断断续续地读了出来。  
　　“今天……嗯。我来给在座的各位报告……呃……我的身体情况，”他打了个顿，久违的羞耻感爬上微醺的神志。“第一个是……我的前列腺非常敏感……诶……？”  
　　他迟疑地念出这个字句，似乎还没反应过来它的意思，忽然穴内的按摩器颤了一下，猛然顶着前列腺一通狂轰滥炸的猛捣。男人爽得绻起脚趾，皮肉乱颤着弹动痉挛，像是被权杖抽打的奴隶，狼狈地喷出臣服的欲液。却在这时，有一张嘴——或者说有口腔触感的东西，在桌布下轻轻含住了他的龟头，随即热切地吮吸起来。它是那么的虔诚和火热，软且淫的仿生舌尖微微插进外张的铃口，它急切地渴望地吞吃、收紧，谄媚而婉转地吞下求欢的美味。  
　　这种通人性的强烈感情倾注让人头皮发麻，然而它的技术也不见得比律师先生火辣的床伴们更销魂，男人只是微微勾起足弓，愉悦地分开了腿。这时后穴里的按摩器却退了出来，挂着丰沛的蜜水收进椅子内部，为他口交的那东西受了惊一样，猛地嘬了他一口，也飞快地缩回幕布里去。  
　　这时，他两侧的两把椅子缓缓地从卡槽里弹了出来。  
　　他可以选择一个方向，直到找出那个在会议桌下，给他甜蜜的取悦的那一个。  
　　第二根道具他念出了喜欢被中出，那根布满硬疣的胶棒把他灌得饱涨；第三张椅子上他说最爱被干进深处，长着倒刺的玩具几乎要把他插穿；还有会阴按摩器和圆润的串珠，震动熨肠器和会排出小型跳珠的排卵器，像是一道一道精致的寿司，只有一口，却每个都让人回味无穷。  
　　这期间，那瑟缩的乖巧的唇舌一直如影随形，亲吻他鼓胀的卵蛋，吸啜欲望的盈浆。  
　　律师先生绝望的发现，他每个都爱，每个宝贝都棒极了。他跌跌撞撞地从这根玩具上下来，就去跨下一根美味，他毫无羞耻地呻吟出报告的内容，仿佛剖析自己灵魂深处最淫荡的本质。他这样骑了一轮，就仿佛坐在每一个同事阴茎上大声呻吟的婊子，直到他骑上一根格外粗长的肉感的宝贝，还没等念出“我喜欢被操射”，身下那匹烈马就猛地颠动起来——  
　　“呃、呃啊——咿啊啊啊啊啊——”律师先生狂乱地尖叫起来，这把椅子运用了一切的技巧，满足了一切的需要，在他脆弱的肠袋里又捣又碾，连连喷射，它粗暴得要命，急切又干渴，它奋力捣着男人糜烂的腺体，又猛然送入极深的刺激，它时不时地震动、转动，将滚烫的稠液注进他的身体，男人甚至能体会到它的急躁和热诚，它不是在玩弄他，而是满足他的一切——  
　　甚至像是隐忍的阴暗的爱恋，对一个放浪婊子的占有欲，而现在它终于排上了队伍，操进婊子傲慢的身体，它会让他食髓知味，它会驯服这尾淫荡的野猫。  
　　它没法口他了，它是暗中的取悦，来收取支配这具肉体的回馈。  
　　律师先生舒爽地蜷缩起脚趾，他分开两条腿，缓慢的抬起张开，让全身的重量都压在那根极速肏干的阳具上。  
　　“我好想被操射——”他情欲熏染的嗓子沙哑着念道，已经分不清是剧本还是发自内心的撒娇，“操我那里，宝贝……嗯哼……你好乖……你太可心了——”他在骤然疯魔的狂捣中尖叫起来，抽搐着摔下椅子。那张嘴几乎是瞬间覆了上来，狠狠地一吸，把他爆发的肉体推上欲潮的浪尖。  
　　漫长而空白的十几秒之后，男人才呻吟了一声，放松地舒出一口气。  
　　“你太棒了……”他爽得瘫成一团，舒展着阖上双腿，回味着高潮的余韵，模糊地咕哝道，“好爽……嗯……”  
　　不知何时，所有沾着他淫液的道具都凑了过来，他亲亲这个，舔舔那个，它们就抵着他的皮肉摩挲起来，震动器的铃口吞入两个肥硕红艳的乳尖，几个颗粒感明显的抵住他的阴茎上下捋，最后表现卓绝的巨根抵住他的嘴唇。  
　　律师先生轻启薄唇，缱绻地报答了它。他吞得很深，喉口收紧，轻轻地摆动头部，侧向地吸啜着，吃得汁水淋漓。直到那根大家伙抖了抖，把热液射进食道，才恋恋不舍地咂着嘴吐出来。  
　　他听到地板响了一下，料想下一扇门开了，他从一众淫具中爬出桌下，挺翘的屁股又挨了几下抽打。这一轮肏干已经激起了他的淫态，他非常自然地扭着屁股跪地膝行，发现长桌的一边开了个地道，一辆印着花花绿绿儿童图案的小独轮车停在悬空的洞口处——当然了，毫无悬念的，它有一个一点也不儿童的性感座位。  
　　有一张线索提示贴在底座肉红色的前端上。  
　　“您的淫荡表现让我们叹为观止，我们经过慎重考虑，邀请您参与公司的‘秘密’经营项目。”  
　　明明知道那只是剧情的客套话，律师先生却读出了把玩的赞赏。仿佛有品评的目光舔过每一寸皮肤，然后打出一个挑剔而冷淡的分数。  
　　他咽了咽口水，瞳孔因为性欲而微微放大，随即抬腿跨了上去。  
　　5  
　　这辆颠簸的交通工具停在了全然黑暗的下一个房间里。律师先生腰软腿软地从上面下来，扑倒在柔软的地毯上。下降的失重感和时不时的重心转动让他一路不由自主地缩紧后穴，用屁股夹住椅子，他被吓得有点萎，后面倒是很没出息地痉挛滴水，把车子弄得湿哒哒的。  
　　此时碰到了陆地，他跪着摸索了两下，四下里什么都没有，竟然显出一点空旷的寂静感来。此时应该已经是半夜了，晚餐寡淡的沙拉早已消化完毕，之前被倒灌了一通，肠胃开始饥饿的蠕动。  
　　律师先生抬起眼睛，营养液的呼叫按钮在黑暗中发出诱惑的淡红色光芒。  
　　我可以先吃点东西，恢复一点体力。他想，跪行过去，按下了按钮。黑暗中他什么也看不见，于是一根皮制的阳具一甩，抽在他脸颊上，留下一道湿润的水迹。男人顺从地衔住它，吞咽一股一股格外香甜的营养液。  
　　他一边吸一边不自觉地摆腰，黑暗中淫糜的水声显得格外响亮，他迷醉的深呼吸，喉结吞咽的滚动，胸膛的起伏，指尖擦过皮肉的细微声音，全部被放大无数倍，鲜明地灌进双耳。  
　　“嗯、嗯……”他含含糊糊地撒娇，仿佛那个傲慢冷淡的男人被操得骨头都软了，露出糜烂娇奢的一面，“还要……”  
　　他吃饱了，在那根格外给人安全感的阳具下蜷缩起身体，像个天真无邪的小孩，迷迷糊糊地打了个奶声奶气的小哈欠。  
　　好困……好放松……没有压力也没有烦心事……四肢百骸都是绵软舒适的热流……  
　　他就这样迷迷糊糊地睡了一会，睡梦中好像有无数双温柔的手，细致地体贴地按摩过每一寸皮肉，温水浸没过四肢，把他融化在黑甜的温柔乡中。  
　　重新唤醒他的是膀胱里的酸胀。他翻了个身，周围依然一片漆黑，但是外面天应该已经亮了，因为晨勃的那根东西正精神地竖在两腿中间。  
　　他伸出手撸了两下，乏味得一点快感都没有。这具身体早就被操得食髓知味，再也受不了半分委屈。律师先生侧躺在地毯上，认真思考了一下就这样在黑暗中牲口一样尿出来，还是起来按一下呼叫纽。  
　　最终他的理性还是占据了上风，虽然在纵欲的过程中它顶多充当点羞耻的情趣，但时间还很长，蛮可以优雅一些。他认命地按住地毯，指尖却突然触到了一个小物件。  
　　他之前没有摸到，这是一颗跳蛋。  
　　这颗圆润的小东西一入手，就低低地嗡鸣起来，散发出柔和的圣洁的乳白色光芒。与此同时，不远处的两个地方也亮起来，昨夜他太爽了，竟然什么都没摸到，现在才发现，这附近散落着不少有趣的小玩具。它们摆放得有些散，能勉强看出两个字。  
　　“点灯”。  
　　他取了两个鳄鱼夹，坠在薄嫩的胸口上，然后是一支雕花很典雅的木柄尿道按摩棒，他里面痒得要命，正好可以用它来解痒和延长高潮。最后他拿了冰贴，贴在会阴处，这是个层次感很丰富的思路。  
　　当他收集齐三颗颤动的乳白色跳蛋，所有的光突然一瞬间灭了。他心下了然，这应该是关键道具了。  
　　但是该怎么用呢？他无意识地用指尖摩挲了一下这些圆润的小点心，摸到头尾端都有一个小小的金属平面，他心里渐渐有了想法。  
　　他跪下来，将第一颗小巧的卵球塞进松软的温床，黑暗中他的腹部透出腹腔中微弱而引诱的光。他又向里塞第二颗，可是这颗刚吞下去，撞上前一个，让男人敏感地打了个颤，腹内的光就倏地熄灭了。  
　　这次顺序的尝试显然失败了，他并不气馁，轻轻收紧小腹，把那颗跳蛋排出来，他拿起第三个，刚想回身塞入，突然有什么东西在暗中袭击了他——  
　　一根滑腻的粗硕的东西顺着大开的肠穴长驱直入，直接捣了个满贯。男人被这突如其来的直白操弄吓了一跳，肉穴条件反射地绞紧，把那东西牢牢夹在穴中。但很快又有几个偷袭者缠上了他的腹部，不断地挤压按摩起来。  
　　过了几秒钟，律师先生才感觉到，无数的吸盘正蠕动着亲吻他薄薄的皮肉。  
　　——所以，他现在是在被、在被——！！！  
　　那畜生愉快而饥饿地摆弄起他的手臂和腿，它好像格外青睐男人吞着发光跳蛋的肉体，几条触手在那一小片透明的皮肉上来回移动。这下可苦了几分钟前过于浪荡的男人，鳄鱼夹被拉扯着拨弄，再整个地包进吸盘里嘬紧，仿佛上一场销魂蚀骨的注乳都要被一并吸出；尿道按摩棒被来回抽插尿口括约肌承受着甘美的酸软尿意和精欲；而冰贴让会阴敏感地缩紧了，两个囊袋略微绷紧，鼓鼓地勒出睾丸。穴内的触手冰冷而黏腻，它把这个男人湿热的肉腔当成了某种玩具，卷起一颗跳蛋，没等律师先生哀求或是怒骂，就猛地塞了进去，和深处那个震成一团。  
　　光亮更盛时，它会兴奋地操他几下，大开大合的力度和深度把男人搞得癫痫一样不住痉挛。可一旦试错了，它就会非常焦躁，所有的触手都绞紧猎物，攥紧他的乳头和阴茎。律师先生反应都没反应过来，它已经飞快地试了几种顺序，都没有成功，于是焦躁地挥舞着触手，在男人白嫩软糯的臀瓣上连抽了几下。  
　　“啊！”矜贵的律师先生婊子一样尖叫起来，条件反射地摇了摇屁股，熟练地撅起肉感的臀丘，等待被抽打。即使是面对丑陋的不知名的软体怪物，他刻在骨子里的淫荡本性也发挥得淋漓尽致。  
　　回应他低贱讨好的是，那不解风情的家伙在他汩汩情动的淫水中扯出三个跳蛋，又一股脑地顶了回去。  
　　没亮。  
　　于是律师先生又大声淫叫着被抽了一顿。  
　　如此往复了不知几次，律师先生终于忍得受不了了，他猛地伸手扯出体内那根黏滑的低智生物，熟练而快速地把早就烂熟于心的顺序吞进穴里——他才刚做完，就被暴怒的触手缠紧了，它们猛地闯进猎物不听话的口腔，探入喉口和食道，直把精于口技的男人噎得流泪，它一边狂暴地抽插，一边用力吸乳头，挤压他脆弱的性器。黑暗中的交配淫糜而荒淫，男人忘情地夹紧大腿，把尿道按摩器拔了，又没留神被猛地撕下冰贴。他像是献祭给邪神的祭品，搔首弄姿地勾引这畜生的欲望，直到一根完全不同的细长棍状物猛然插进来，把他顶得一阵发蒙，眼前白光噼里啪啦地炸成一片。  
　　与此同时，肠道内三颗猛然碰撞在一起的跳蛋，发出了将整个腹内都照得透亮的明亮光芒。  
　　律师先生痉挛了好一会儿，才反应过来自己正在这明晃晃的光下排尿。他像个控制不住尿床的小男孩，被触手把着，尿在自己湿漉漉的胸口上。这种羞耻感让他轻微地颤抖了一下，虚弱地反抗起来。  
　　但他很快遭到了前所未有的镇压，触手蛮横地塞进他嘴里，鼓鼓囊囊的一大坨，腥气很重，是他喷出来的骚浪的汁水。但除此之外，这畜生就像石化了一样，把他深深钉在生殖器上，一动不动地僵着。  
　　律师先生很快又痒起来了，他带着点不满足地想，之前触手的花样不是很多吗？怎么到了真的阴茎，就连痒也解不了——  
　　他突然愣住了，被欲望糊满的意识里划过“生殖器”这个词。  
　　——该不会……吧？他僵硬地低下头，一动也不敢动，赫然发现极长的紫黑色性器只有很少一部分插在他娇生惯养的肉穴里，而性器中部的一大团凸起，正缓慢地向前挪过来……几十公分后有同样的一团，竟然好像没有尽头一样……  
　　律师先生是哭喊着求饶着完成这次交配的，他太窄太刁的嘴吃不下这么多营养，股间全是破了膜的精团，乳白色的精液淌了一地。授精的后期触手又开始发了疯地肏他，本来饱涨的淫肉中精团四处撞击，又被捣爆灌进更深的肠道。他被摆成屁股朝天的漏斗型，被自上而下地插穿，黏液随着抽动噗噗地喷溅出来，落在他雪白的脊背上。  
　　最后一个精团被排入男人软烂外翻的温床中，男人迟钝地感受到它，发出无助而软弱的哭泣。精团滑入他鼓胀微凸的小腹，在直肠深处抵上三个一齐震动的跳蛋，律师先生瘫软地抽搐了一下，调教好的身体顺从地摆出腰肢下塌的跪姿。他毫不意外地迎来了一通猛烈而粗鲁的肏干，十几次被中出的快感甜蜜而麻木。  
　　律师先生被操得口水直流，两眼翻白，眼泪落得一塌糊涂。他身上是狼藉的尿渍和精渍，结块的白斑外壳一样裹在屁股和大腿上。最后一刻他肚子里的跳蛋像是给操短路了，所有的光瞬间熄灭，触手也失去了对他的兴致，把简直要插穿他脊梁骨的生殖器退了出来。  
　　律师先生脱力地跌倒在地毯上。所有的触手从他身上撤下来，像抛弃一块脏兮兮的破布一样，没有一点留恋地碾过他无力的肢体，爬走了。律师先生迟钝的意识感受到了一丝茫然，他不知道自己为什么被丢下，难道是自己不够紧，水不够多，还是不够配合吗？为什么不继续？然而下一秒，一盏灯在离他较远的地方亮了起来，仿佛舞台上的幕灯，突出观众都为之疯狂的重头戏——  
　　那是一架木马。  
　　6  
　　律师先生的理智认为他应该好好休息一下，然后清理一下自己，再恢复精英的优雅和尊贵。但是没有，他现在满脑子全是那架诱人的玩具，仿佛红灯区蜂拥而至的饥渴的妓女，哪怕还没谈好兜里的钞票，就敢当街对客人撅起屁股。  
　　他现在什么也想不了，脑子仿佛也被操得一塌糊涂，他遵循着最直白而最不体面的欲望，手脚并用地爬了过去。  
　　那是一架雕着独角兽头的木马，马身是三角切面的，这种设计不少见，律师先生也骑过不少，坐上去两条腿会控制不住地分开下滑，没法抵抗插入的刑具。但是它的座台上并没有想象中让人欲仙欲死的奇特设计，只有一个空洞，和前方一个金属制的会阴按摩凸起。他不理解地跪下去，看这台玩具的下半部分，一眼就看到马后腿间怒张的肉鞭，像个启动按钮一样，被做成让人看了就口渴的猩红色。马腹下的空间十分绰绰有余，他估计了一下，大概要跪在马腹下，抬高屁股才能吃到，地面印证了他的猜测，木马周边一圈没有地毯，而是铁皮地面，在正下方体贴地留了两个垫着海绵垫的膝盖跪位。  
　　被牲畜操的羞耻感早就在上一发高潮中爽到九霄云外了，男人现在比较担心自己的体力能不能撑住全套的肏干，会不会中途跌倒，想要又爬不起来，蜷在马腹下无从纾解地哭泣……  
　　但是他还是灵巧地钻进马腿中间，把那根宝贝舔湿，摇摇晃晃地把肉穴凑了上去。“嗯——”他陶醉地挺起腿，前后摇动了一下，总是因为严肃皱在一起的眉头放松地舒展开。他摇头摆尾地用那根东西自娱自乐，潋滟的眉眼微眯，露出人尽可夫的痴态。他淫软放肆的目光落在身前——那里有一张提示纸条。  
　　“最后一扇门……欲望的重量……？”他糯声咕哝道，伸手把它摘下来。  
　　纸张脱落下来，仿佛有什么机关细微地咔啦一声，在律师茫然的目光中，整座木马突然巨幅摇晃起来——  
　　“呃、呃啊啊啊啊啊——要死了——呜！呜啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
　　男人发出一声濒临死亡的尖叫。他被挑在矛尖上狠狠地来回干，两脚几乎着不了地，被悬在空中操得连声尖叫。那根东西挑了个圆弧，既把人插住了，又狠狠碾了腰骨的大穴，整个人浑浑噩噩地反抗不得，半个身子都麻了。木马每次往前倒，他就被惯性顶到胃，往后摇，又脱出岌岌可危的一小节，被吓得痉挛的肠肉死死咬住。但是这种连结的挽留没有奏效，一通猛烈的摇晃后，他被痉挛着甩了下去，失神地扑倒在地上。那根耀武扬威的肉杖指着他的屁股，然后猛地射出一股温热的水流，律师先生猝不及防，被浇了一身。  
　　这回幸好不是什么中出颜射之类的情节，他身上又实在黏腻，就乖乖张开腿任由对方来了个粗暴点的清洁。但是过了一会他后知后觉地感觉到地面在下沉，他从木马下湿淋淋地爬出来，发现确有其事，马的腿陷进地面里。 而先前没有被光照到的其他区域，也亮起了一盏小灯，照亮了一扇印着“游戏结束”的门。那扇门的门面上有一个天平的设计，两个托盘都是空的，这很可能是个解题关键，因为天平是能够反映“重量”的关键。  
　　门口还摆放着一只黑色的小皮箱。没有任何多余的解密，松松地扣着两个搭扣。律师先生觉得自己可能已经知道里面是什么了，他伸出白皙颤抖的手指，迟疑却渴望地把滑扣掰开。  
　　里面用绒布做简衬，并排放着四根颜色形状各不相同的狰狞玩具。  
　　律师先生感觉自己简直兴奋得发起抖来。  
　　他从箱子里依次拿出它们，回身走回木马旁边，道具的下沉已经停止了，形成了一个完全易于骑跨的高度，同时，一侧滑开一个隔板，露出四个空腔。隔板内侧贴了贴心的便条，使用说明是可以自由选择顺序，从右侧优先填入。  
　　安装好器具，跨上马的时候他稍稍眩晕了一下，他开始隐隐担心，如果这是全场的最高潮，他的身体能不能撑到最后。  
　　但他很快就抛开了这些思考，第一根按摩棒缓缓地升起，插入了他。它是粉红色的，不算太长，包裹着蓬松的绒毛，是很少女心的设计。这意味着它的实际尺寸不会那么让人难以接受，事实上，律师先生一向偏爱清淡的开始——如果他有的选的话。而且它也可以清理一下刚刚被怪物弄得一团乱遭的肠穴，简直一举两得。  
　　男人稍稍调整了一下角度，会阴处冰凉冷硬的金属凸起让他有种汗毛倒竖的不适感，但他还是乖乖分开两个阴囊，使它们一边一个地卡在木马略显尖锐的背部。马脖子上有一个下凹的飞机杯的结构，一沉腰就能插进去，里面的触感松软而湿润。律师先生已经不会被这种平和的假象欺骗了，每次嗤之以鼻的小玩具总能玩得他哭喊着高潮，这种引诱的甜软反而更让他毛骨悚然地绷紧肌肉——但是他舍得不去尝试吗？  
　　当然不，比这更下贱更渴求刺激的灵魂怕是再难找到了，这个裹着低奢高雅的制服伪装的不苟言笑的拒人千里之外的“律师先生”，此时正摇着满是红印白痕的屁股，口中重复着支离破碎的自我剖白：  
　　“操我……天哪、宝贝——我太喜欢你了……我不能……呃呃呃……咿啊……快点动、再快些……嗯——”  
　　道具当然不会听任他的哀求，它冷淡地、匀速地捅进捅出，丝毫不为所动，这反而更让男人心中升起过于放荡的羞耻感，但是不求他又痒得要命，只能拼命迎合着用力吞咽。绒毛很快被黏液和淫水沾湿了，结成一缕一缕支棱着的硬毛，反而更激得人发浪，汁水简直如同关不上闸，淫糜地溅了一腿。他爽到打颤，雪白的足趾蜷紧了，踩在钢板上直打滑。尖形的木马很不容易着力，他水又多，黏黏腻腻地使不上力气。  
　　这种长时间的平板无聊的操弄让男人有些困倦。他的手指无力地抠在马脖子上，不知道碰了什么机关，弹出一个五彩缤纷的糖果小盒。  
　　盒子上贴了张便条：“这些糖分可能有一点帮助，宝贝。”  
　　——“软兴奋剂制品”，他需要极了。  
　　律师先生颤抖着手指，剥了两颗吞下去，想了想又向含着性器的洞口里剥了几颗，很快一股甜蜜而轻盈的快感升上四肢百骸。性事中的痛苦似乎都被消除了，他感觉不到肌肉的酸痛和头昏脑涨的热感，取而代之的是一种轻飘飘的和煦的快乐，阳具捣在敏感点上，没有激起针刺的快感，反而带来棉花糖一般软而甜的享受。他乖顺地闭上眼睛，抱住独角兽的脖子，感觉魂魄都要被撞得离开躯体了。  
　　但是很快，另一种刺激击中了他，强行将他从甜蜜的温柔乡里挖了出来。律师先生茫然地睁开眼睛，发现自己的四肢全部在抽搐着痉挛，他射了，后穴滑出一大团热情的淫液，可他甚至不知道发生了什么。粉红色的按摩器收回去，另一根明黄色的玩具升起来。不同于上一根，它有着非常明确的岔口弧度，中部的短凸起能够直接刺激浅处的前列腺，更粗更饱满的头部则能直接捣进直肠深处。它完全插入之后，并没有像上一根一样上下抽动，而是抵着敏感的腺体，由弱到强地震动起来。律师先生按压着自己软淫的小腹，每一块肌肉都抽搐着一塌糊涂，他的感觉不太真切，直到刚刚那种转瞬即逝的强烈快感又一次袭击了他的身体——  
　　“呃啊、咿——唔啊啊啊啊啊！”  
　　律师先生差点从木马上翻倒下来，他不可置信地大声尖叫，从会阴处突然击入体内的电流鞭笞着脆弱的神经。狂乱的电流在体内乱窜，强硬地碾过两条无力的大腿，流回到脚掌踏着的铁皮地板里。  
　　“啊啊……嗯……啊……不、不要了、太多了——啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”虚弱的反抗被下一道电流轻而易举地打散了，男人骑在木马上狂乱地抽搐，大声哭泣着求饶，但是没有用，电流第三次打入体内的时候，他颤抖了一下，迷茫而顺从地睁大了眼睛，嘴角流下失神的涎液。  
　　此后他就不再试图挣扎了。第三根玩具是荧光紫色，布满了粗硕的倒刺，它毫不犹豫地把男人顶起来来回颠，律师先生惧怕电击的强烈快感，试图抬起腿来阻止电流通过全身。可是他刚刚实践，全身的重量就都压在了体内疯狂肏弄的道具上，直接把他操得两眼翻白，又不得已踏着钢板减轻受力。双脚踏上钢板的一瞬间，下一道电流猝不及防地贯穿了他，男人控制不住地哭叫着射了第二次，浑身都疯狂地痉挛起来。  
　　混沌中有一些语音在黑暗的房间里响起，“律师，你那么棒，有没有和老板上过床啊？”“同事”们嘻嘻哈哈地问，“别骗人了，你好操极了，屁股一撅什么都不用干，都有人排着队来呢！”  
　　不……不是……也许是体力被透支得有些恍惚了，律师先生竟然真的产生了同事们藏在黑暗中窥探品评的幻觉，“不、”他慌忙而无措地辩解道，“我没有——”  
　　“他还敢说没有呢！”同事们笑作一团，他们用一种格外阴险和刻毒的语气嘲笑道，“我们这群人哪个没干过你？和我们装纯，你真是不要脸了？你没有，那你现在骑着什么，刚刚会议室里坐老板腿上还钻到桌子底下给小新人口交的又是谁呀？”他们七嘴八舌地数道，“别以为我们不知道你在办公室里自慰，嚯，浪成这样给操一下都不愿意！我们的工作压力都很大嘛，怎么也不见律师哥哥来慰问一下我们啊？？”  
　　即使不断告诫自己他们只是录音，律师先生还是不可抑制地想起自己在办公室和会议室里放纵爽浪的淫态。  
　　“今天就一句准话，”他认出这个之前催促他拿文件的声音，“你个小浪蹄子给不给操？整天和那个实习生小妹儿撩媚眼哇，你那根小孬种硬得起来？乖乖给叔叔们疼疼哇，日后好多帮帮你的忙啊不是？”  
　　律师先生浑身颤抖地低下头。他雪白的皮肉映在灯光下，格外有诱惑的视觉冲击，这一番轻贱的奚落彻底把他弄醒了，男人咬着牙，冷冰冰地回道：“你们这群烂屌的肥猪，不给操。”  
　　嘈杂的语音静默了一瞬，随即轰然爆炸开来。  
　　“电他！我日你娘的，给他电得听话了再说！”电流的鞭子惩戒地抽上会阴，律师先生咬紧牙，心里默默数着：二。  
　　此起彼伏的咒骂声中，他痉挛着战栗着，又被电了两次，这根玩具的次数用完了——果然是电击来衡量欲望的重量——第四根玩具换了上来。最后的次序没有什么特别，只是填装时男人细心地发现只有它开了尿道孔的设计，所以这更可能是一个有喷射功能的道具。提前被射得太满不利于毫无负担地享乐，而且中出是他比较喜欢的玩法，所以才把它留到最后。  
　　辱骂还在继续，有人骂他“烂屁眼”，有人骂他“婊子立牌坊”，每一个恶毒的词语一出，电击和大股射入穴内的黏液就如同恶意的具象化，带给他实质上的刺激。直到有人骂他有被畜生干的怪癖，已经是第八次电击和中出了，他被射得小腹微鼓，前端又高潮了一次。录音们疯狂地叫嚣着不给操就在这干死你，大声质问他到底驯不驯服、听不听话，可律师先生不想再理会这种拙劣的歇斯底里了。他软着腰和颤抖的大腿，从木马上翻了下来，不再理会那根尚在疯狂喷射的玩具，录音停顿了一下，变成一大团刺耳的气急败坏的尖叫。男人充耳不闻，他从木马中取出四个已经黏哒哒的按摩器，膝行着走到门边。  
　　随着每一步迈开腿，股间艳丽曼妙的风光流露出来，他饱饱的肠穴稍微有些坠，艳红的小口吐出一团又一团晶莹的稠液。  
　　谜题已经很好解开了，他把最后一根草绿色的按摩器放在一侧托盘上，另三个放在另一侧，听到毫无悬念的咔哒一声。  
　　到此为止，游戏结束。  
　　7  
　　律师先生放松地把自己浸在热水里。他的穴口有点合不上，温热的水灌进腹腔，稍稍冒出几个泡泡。  
　　他可能真的很久都没有从繁重的工作中脱身，畅畅快快地舒服一次了。早年过度的开发和纵欲让他很难再获得极度刺激的体验，但是这一次密室逃脱显然是成功的，成功到直到躺进浴缸，男人的腹部和大腿还敏感得不住痉挛。  
　　浴缸的台子上还是放着酒精饮料和软兴奋剂糖果。律师先生喉中干渴，把酒拿起来喝了半杯，适当的酒精能够让人放松，帮助疲累的人们迅速入眠。  
　　果然，只不过几分钟后，律师先生骨节分明的手指就垂了下来，他微微偏着头，靠在浴缸里睡着了。而他一直平静的腹部，突然有什么东西动了动，顶起一个微小的弧度。  
　　睡梦中的律师微微蹙了蹙眉。按摩浴缸的水流悄悄活络起来，开始隐秘的按摩他的腹部和大腿内侧。出于已经被操得条件反射的习惯，每次被摩挲腹部就会听话地缩紧后穴，男人收缩着扭动着，试图把异物往外排。又过了十几分钟，他熟睡着颤抖了一下，重新瘫软下去，水中软软地浮起三只嫩红色的，刚孵化的触手幼崽。  
　　幼崽们将它们伪装成跳蛋的壳吃掉，开始遵循本能寻找母亲的奶水。有一只很强壮的扒住了律师垂软的性器，它用幼小的吸盘不断蠕动着，吸吮艳红的铃口和柱身，很快它发现自己可能过于幼小，包不住男人半勃起的阴茎，于是伸出一根幼嫩的触须，缓缓插进了男人的尿道里。这种感觉仿佛回到了母亲温暖的肠穴，它很欢快地卖力讨好起来。  
　　另外两只找到了母亲微微鼓胀的乳头，像两张小嘴紧紧地吸吮上去。触须剥开闭合的乳孔，从里面汲取甘美的营养。律师先生自从第一个房间被注乳，几次都没有排干净，如今仍然有点鼓胀着的疼。他在睡梦中伸出一只手，葱白的指尖无意识地捻上艳红的乳粒，把乳孔微微掐开，挺起胸膛，以便更好地接受睡梦中的疼爱。律师先生迷迷糊糊地伸下另一只手自慰，他感觉到正在发生什么事，却困得要命，眼皮沉得睁不开。  
　　他在这个亦幻亦真的梦境中达到了高潮，乳汁和精液被舔食一空。三只幼崽都饱餐了一顿，轻巧地从母亲身上爬下来，钻进了浴缸的排水口，去和它们的父亲团聚，几分钟之后，律师先生的梦魇消失了，他坐起来，有些疑惑和迷茫地望着刚刚高潮的自己。  
　　时间已经快要到了，他从浴缸里爬出来，擦干净满是红痕的身体。他从干燥的柜子里取出衣物，有条不紊地穿好西装、扣上腕表，戴上那双不近人情的金丝眼镜。浴室的门外已经有工作人员等待着他。  
　　他走到门前，发现门把手上挂着一张便条。  
　　“真的不给操？”那是一张手写的便条，颇有些戏谑潇洒的字体，后面留了一串电话号码。“我是这个密室的设计师，我对你很感兴趣，可以见见面吗？”  
　　律师凝视了半晌，把它摘下来，塞进贴身的口袋里。然后他微微挑了挑嘴角，眼眸在镜片下流露出冷艳又妩媚的光。  
　　“当然给操。”他轻声说，“宝贝。”  
　　  
　　END


End file.
